


promise i'm not lying

by peachsneakers



Series: cacophonous harmony [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, becoming not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan tells Virgil about his boyfriends.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: cacophonous harmony [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728703
Comments: 17
Kudos: 290





	promise i'm not lying

"I want to tell someone," Logan says abruptly. Janus pauses the movie they've been watching (it was Remus's turn, so it's a mindless slasher movie that he's been taking great delight in picking apart for inaccuracies and reduced shows of gore) and turns to him, tilting his head in soft query.

"About what?" Remus asks, his hand inching over and caressing Logan's shoulder, in that particular way that only Remus does, and makes butterflies flutter to life in Logan's stomach. He never understood that metaphor until Janus ran his fingers through his hair and Remus brushed his shoulder with his fingertips, too close for comfort, but oh so gloriously near, breath stirring his hair-

"Our relationship," Logan says, motioning toward the other two. "Us. This."

"Who do you want to tell, Lo?" Janus asks. He looks a little worried now, and Logan can't blame him. Not after the events of the prior video. Janus still hasn't found a good time to apologize to Roman (not for lack of trying), and it's awkward, painful, and exhausting.

"Virgil, perhaps," Logan suggests. "He- well, he used to be one of you. I don't think Roman is appropriate right now, and Patton would just..." He pauses, scrunching his nose. "It would feel weird," he settles on. "For Patton to be the first one who knows, I mean."

"Well, key word there is 'used' but otherwise, I take your point," Janus says, with a light frown. "Are you prepared for him to react poorly?"

"Actually, that's part of why I wanted you two to be there," Logan admits. "If it turns sour, I- I'm not sure that I could handle that alone."

"Nor should you have to," Remus says with a scowl. "Sure we'll be there. Good luck keeping us away."

"When?" Janus asks. Logan attempts a brave face.

"There's no time like the present, right?" He asks. "Unless you're really invested in _Back Door Massacre Part Five: The Untold Legend Uncensored._ "

"Not even the director is that invested," Janus says dryly. "Remus will live."

"For now!" Remus chirps, attempting to put on an ominous face. He just looks squinty. 

"Perhaps we should adjourn to my room," Logan says. "I don't think you want him in your room right now, Janus."

"Not particularly," Janus agrees.

The trip to Logan's room is a quiet one. By silent agreement, both Janus and Remus perch on the bed while Logan texts Virgil.

 _Hello, Virgil. If you have a free minute, I would like to talk to you about something in my room. You are not in any kind of trouble._ There. Short and simple (with an extra note of reassurance at the end). That has to be good, right?

"Should work," Janus says, when Logan reads the text out loud. "He'll believe it from you."

"You think he would believe me?" Remus muses, teeth just a little too sharp. Janus elbows him.

"Not a chance," Janus says.

A timid knock sounds on the door and Logan freezes for a second before opening it with shaking fingers. Virgil attempts a smile, but his face clouds when he sees the other two sitting on the bed.

"Why are they here?" He asks.

"Well, that is part of why I wished to speak with you," Logan says. His throat is painfully dry. Virgil stiffens, eyes darting between Logan and his boyfriends.

"Nothing bad," Logan clarifies. "Actually- well, actually I wanted to tell you that all three of us are in a relationship." Virgil's mouth sags open in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting, this obviously wasn't it.

"You are?" Virgil repeats, his voice little more than a croak. Logan nods.

"Is- is that all right?" He asks carefully. Virgil looks confused.

"Uh, isn't that up to you, dude?" Virgil asks. "You're the one in a relationship with them..."

"I mean, are _you_ all right with it?" Logan asks. Virgil shrugs, his hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie.

"Are you happy?" Virgil asks. Logan nods, a sappy, lovestruck smile spreading across his face.

"More than words can say," Logan answers. Virgil smiles a little at his answer.

"Then I guess I'm happy, too," Virgil tells him. "I want you to be happy, Lo. If they-" He nods toward Janus and Remus. "-make you happy, then go for it."

"Thank you," Logan says in relief. "I- That means a lot."

"Of course, Lo," Virgil says. "Do the others know?"

"Nope, you're Lo Lo's first!" Remus pipes up. Janus groans. Virgil ignores him for the time being, turning back to Logan.

"I'm glad that you felt safe enough to tell me that then," Virgil says, scratching the back of his neck. "Also, um-" His face reddens.

"Yes?" Logan asks.

"This is super late," Virgil mumbles. "But uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For saying the prohibit your breathing thing. I- I didn't mean it like that, but it came off super aggressive and shit, and I- I'm sorry."

"I assumed it had something to do with panic attacks," Logan says. "Since you appeared to be on the brink of one. Thank you for your apology, Virgil." Virgil's smile is lopsided in relief.

"Is uh, is that all then?" Virgil asks.

"Unless you wanna finish watching _Back Door Massacre Part Five_ with us!" Remus says, bouncing on the bed.

"Censored or uncensored?" Virgil asks. Janus raises an eyebrow.

"Uncensored, of course, what do we look like?" Janus says.

"Then uh, sure," Virgil says. Remus leaps up to retrieve the movie, shouting something about popcorn.

"Don't let that man near popcorn," Virgil mutters in Logan's direction. Logan laughs. Something very warm and soft flutters, deep in his chest.

"We don't," he assures Virgil as he settles in the middle of the bed, Janus already cozying up on one side. "Remus in the kitchen makes for an interesting time."

"It's boring otherwise!" Remus says, reappearing with movie in hand. "Wanna start from the beginning or not?"

"No," Logan says. "I have a feeling Virgil will have no trouble figuring out the plot. People are murdered. In a backyard."

"I never would have guessed," Virgil says dryly. Janus stifles a laugh.

"Oh yes, this will be fun," Janus says. 

"This is a good way to spend the day," Logan says, with a happy little sigh. "Thank you all."

"You might not thank me when you see what scene you paused on in the video," Remus says, and snickers.


End file.
